Marlene's Lazy Morning
by irishwerewolf
Summary: After a little too much alcohol, a one night stand turns into morning fun. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey guys! This isn't my first Harry Potter story, however this is my first M rated one in the Harry Potter section. Tell me what you guys think down below and I might write more!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the Harry Potter franchise; that right belongs solely to Ms. JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios.**

* * *

Marlene woke with a pounding hangover the next morning. She groaned softly at the pain, and rolled onto her side to try to get comfortable. Behind her there was a mumbled complaint and her eyes immediately widened, despite the headache it caused. An arm snaked around her waist and she glanced down with a murmured curse as she recognized the tanned skin and lightly muscled forearm.

"Get off, Black," She ordered.

The early morning light flooded Sirius Black's dorm room, leaving no nook or cranny hidden in the shadows. Sirius groaned and covered his eyes with his forearm, trying hard to keep the harsh, unforgiving sunlight out of his eyes. His head hurt. Well, that was an understatement. He felt like somebody had been using his head for Quidditch practice in place of the Quaffle. He groaned and rolled over onto his side, bumping into a body next to him. He froze up and pulled back slowly, not wanting to disturb whoever else was in his bed. Sirius hesitantly opened an eye, not sure he wanted to see who it was. In his hazy hangover blurred eyes, he saw a large patch of naked skin. He sat up slowly, trying to stop the room from spinning around and around like a carousel. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying to keep whatever was trying to escape his stomach down. As soon as he felt he wasn't in danger of covering his already messy floor with vomit, he blindly groped around in search of a pair of sweats. He rolled out of bed slowly, hands shaking as he pulled them on. He had to bite his bottom lip to keep from bursting out laughing when he saw who he almost crushed. Sirius grinned and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at Marlene naked in his bed.

"So...dare I ask?"

Marlene felt his movement out of the bed and clutched his crumpled sheets to her bare body, sitting up slowly to look around his room. Her clothes had been carelessly flung onto the floor and different items of furniture. A ray of sunlight coming in through his blinds made her wince as she reached for the hangover pills in her bag.

"I'm hungover and naked and sticky... It's safe to assume, Black..." She ran a hand through her messy blonde hair.

"That's not what I was going to ask," he said, stumbling over to his desk, rummaging through it for a good minute or two before he pulled out a glass vial filled with a shimmery blue liquid. He grinned and downed the hangover remedy, letting out a sigh of relief as he felt his headache melt away.

"No I was going to ask if you made the first move," he said with a wolfish smirk.

Marlene downed a couple of the pills, a powdered version of the potion, and smiled as her head no longer felt like a bludger, constantly being hit by a bat. She dropped her handbag and rubbed her eyes before looking up at him and trying to locate her lacy bra and panties.

"I can't remember, Siri... I recall only up to meeting you here before we left to go get hammered..." She got out of the bed, holding the sheets to herself.

He raised an eyebrow and bent down, picking up a bright red lacy thong, stretching it out between his index fingers, smiling at it.

"I wish I could remember seeing you in this little number," he said, winking playfully at her.

Marlene laughed softly and took if off him, slipping it on underneath the sheets, which wasn't as simple as she thought.

"Have you seen the matching bra?" She looked around and tried not to fall over all the mess on his floor. "You really need to clean up more, Siri..." She smiled and tried to fix her dishevelled blonde hair.

He shrugged and glanced around at the room, brushing it off as he tucked the empty vial back in his desk, thinking it wasn't nearly as bad as his mess back at Grimmauld Place.

"It's fine, Marls," he said with a small sigh, tying his shaggy black hair back in a short ponytail while he looked around for her bra let, hoping he could hide it if he found it first.

Marlene kneeled down to look under his bed in case it had fallen there.

"I've found my stilettos..." She pulled them out from underneath the bed with minimal effort. "Where's my dress?" She stood up, looking around. "I'm sure I saw it a minute ago..."

Sirius grinned as he held up a slinky black dress with a the zipper torn open in the back, handing it over to her.

"You need something else to wear?" he offered, holding up his baggy, wrinkled dress shirt that was less of a shirt and more of a dress on Marlene.

"I liked that dress..." Marleme pouted and pulled the shirt of his on, dropping his sheets but still looking for her bra. "You're bad... Now I need to go shopping..."

"But I thought you liked me _because_ I'm bad," he teased. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck tenderly, admiring the beautiful hickeys that stained her creamy pale skin.

Marlene smiled and leant her head back at his kiss on her neck. "Mmm..." She pressed into him, just to tease him.

"Don't get too excited. James might walk in..." She smiled and closed her eyes.

He raised an eyebrow and flicked his wand, locking the door.

"There," he purred, grinding against her a bit, one of his hands wandering down to her hips.

"You hid my bra didn't you?" She smirked in realisation, pressing against him and smiling, one of her hands running through his hair as she bit her lower lip.

"Maybe I did. And maybe I didn't," he whispered, nipping at her earlobe playfully, sliding his hand up under her shirt, dragging it up and down her side.

Marlene smiled brighter.

"I'm sure I look a right state... No makeup... Insane bedhead... Not very sexy..." She smiled and held onto him, slowly walking him towards the wall.

Sirius grinned and turned her around, pressing her up against the wall, dragging his lips back down her neck to her chest.

"You're always sexy to me," he murmured against her soft, tender skin. He popped the top two buttons on the shirt, dipping his head down to capture one of her nipples in his lips.

Marlene took a sudden breath in when she felt his lips around one of her nipples, biting her lower lip hard to suppress the soft moan trying to escape her lips. "Sirius..." She smiled and leant her head back against the wall.

He grinned and shifted her momentarily, scooting her farther up the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist before focusing more attention on her neglected breast. He slowly circled his thumb around it, giving it a teasing pinch ever so often.

Marlene hissed slightly at the pleasure she was feeling. "Mmmm... Don't stop..." She was becoming infinitely aroused and her thong was already soaked.

He grinned and rutted his hips against hers, needing a bit of friction to hold him over a bit longer, his hand wandering between her legs. He moaned softly against her breast, scissoring her gently.

She grinded her hips against his, smiling at the feeling it produced from the hard bulge in his sweats.

He wrinkled his nose in concentration and caught her erect nipple between his teeth, tugging on it playfully as he circled her clit with his forefinger.

Marlene was already close to climaxing just from all the teasing. "Mmmm..."

"Come for me," he purred, kissing the edge of her jaw. "I want to hear you scream my name when you get that high," he growled, almost possessively, curling his finger so it pressed against that sweet spot.

Marlene moaned loudly. "S-sirius!" She leant against the wall, panting as she came.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her, supporting her full weight as she slowly recovered, her breath hot on his skin.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked, kissing her shoulder tenderly.

She smiled and slowly opened her eyes, tilting his head up towards her. "I believe you," she whispered, kissing him happily.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what'd you think? Bad? Good? Awful? Should I just stick to editing? Tell me below in the reviews. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
